


Car Park Cunnilingus

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't want to go the party and Selina is one hell of an enabler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Park Cunnilingus

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr this is called "Fashionably Late", but this title fits it better.

“We’re going to miss the party,” Bruce whispers against the side of Selina’s face as he slips one of the straps of her black sheath dress down over the curve of her shoulder. He can smell her perfume, some spicy scent that makes his mouth water as he starts to trail kisses down the curve of her throat where a silver chain presses lightly against the skin there. “I’m supposed to be the guest of honor.”

Selina laughs and the husky sound makes Bruce thrust helplessly against her thigh and pant against her soft skin. “Do you really care about that, Bruce,” she asks, voice coming out low and husky as she slides her fingers over her neck down to the space between her breasts. “If we go back now, you’ll have to socialize. Do you really want to spend the night with strangers when we can just… have fun here?”

Bruce shudders at the thought of returning to the party and putting on yet another mask. He presses as close to Selina’s lithe body as he can in the confines of the Bentley’s interior, hitching one long leg up until the smiling woman curls it over the small of his back and rocks her hips up against his body. He returns to her lips then, to that lush mouth that just calls to him, and presses her body down into the car seat with the weight of his own.

“ _Oh_ , Bruce,” Selina moans a moment later when her lover pulls the front of her dress down and closes his lips around the sensitive nub of her left nipple. Her hands fly up to splay over the muscled planes of Bruce’s broad back and she holds him close as he flicks his tongue over her skin in slow strokes. “God yes… Just like that!”

Bruce pulls away from Selina’s nipple with a soft smacking sound and then swipes his thumb over the swollen bit of flesh just to watch it tighten up further. “I want more,” he says in an unmistakable growl just before he inches back so that he can sit between his lover’s long legs. His hands go to grope at the back of Selina’s dress, clumsily pushing the silk out of his way until the only thing between them is a tiny black thong.

Selina digs the sharp nails of one hand into the car’s leather upholstery and moans long and low from her throat as she spreads her legs as wide as she can. With the hand that isn’t rending gashes into the seating, Selina trails her fingers down until they’re curved over the tiny triangle of silk that barely covers her sex.

She says ‘do it’ in a voice that gives Bruce goosebumps and rubs her at her clit with two fingers until Bruce can’t take it anymore and he reaches out to move her hand.

The thong gets pulled out of the way and Bruce leans in slowly, memorizing every single aspect of this experience. From the way that the strong muscles in Selina thighs twitch to the smell of her sex as wetness glistens in the light coming from overhead… There’s nothing about sex with Selina in such close quarters that Bruce doesn’t love.

He glances up at Selina and curls his fingers over the scarred skin of her thigh just centimeters away from where he wants them the most. “Are you sure that you want this,” he asks, glancing up at his trembling lover with his brows drawn down low over his eyes. “I don’t want—”

Selina cuts Bruce off. “Yes I’m sure, Bruce,” she growls, rocking her hips up and reaching for Bruce’s hand with one of her own. She positions his fingers so that she can rub off against the slight roughness of his palm and then licks her lips in a tease that makes Bruce’s penis twitch against the front of his dress pants. “Now let’s play.”


End file.
